


Giving Thanks

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saved Arthur's sorry arse today. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



_Saved Arthur's sorry arse today. Again. Evil witch-king, death to Uther and his son, same old story. I wouldn't mind so much if Arthur weren't always unconscious just when I'm doing the saving part._

 _Honestly, he doesn't seem to know half of what I do for him - or if he does, he doesn't care. It's enough to make me wonder what on earth I'm doing here anyway._

Arthur spluttered. That was outrageous.

"Arthur?" Morgana peered around the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Arthur said brusquely.

"Here, let me see." She strode over and grabbed the book out of Arthur's hands. "Have you been reading your manservant's diary? Because that is really bad form, you know."

"It was _right there_ , what was I supposed to do?"

Morgana tutted, but then started reading the open page herself. Her eyes widened, and she smiled in an alarming sort of way.

"What?"

"Read the next part." She handed the diary back to Arthur.

 _Gwen's lucky, Morgana's actually nice to her._

"Yet another thing I've beaten you at."

"That is highly unfair," Arthur protested.

"Is it?"

"I am a _fantastic_ employer," said Arthur. "Most people in Camelot would give their right arm to be able to serve me."

"That's because they don't know you," said Morgana, with the smuggest of smug grins.

"Okay, fine," said Arthur. "I will prove you wrong."

"Do what you like," said Morgana. "I'm going to see if Gwen's picked any fresh flowers for me today."

Before Arthur had a chance to retort, she was gone.

\---

"Thank you," said Arthur as Merlin set out his breakfast.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, thank you," said Arthur, as patiently as he could.

"Oh! Um -- you're welcome?"

Merlin stared at Arthur. Arthur stared back.

"That's all, Merlin, no need to stand there looking like a startled deer."

Merlin span abruptly on his heel and headed off to collect Arthur's armour for mending.

Arthur smiled to himself, content with a job well done.

\---

"Merlin thinks you're gravely ill," Gwen told Arthur later when she bumped into him in the courtyard. "Don't be surprised if Gaius drops in to have a look at you."

"Wait, what?"

"He thinks you're slowly being overcome by a fever, and that it's addled your mind. I take it you've decided to take Morgana up on her challenge?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

Gwen gave him a mild look.

"All right, stupid question," Arthur conceded.

"It's just --" Gwen started, then broke off, looking down.

"Guinevere, what is it?"

"Don't do this for sport," she replied, meeting his eye again. "Merlin, he -- he deserves kindness. Be kind. That's all."

She bowed her head and went on her way before Arthur had a chance to respond.

\---

"Will that be all?" Merlin asked as he finished his nighttime duties.

"Yes," Arthur said, already luxuriating in bed. Merlin was nearly out the door before he remembered. "Merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I won't be needing your services tomorrow."

"What? Why, what did I do?"

"Nothing," said Arthur, laughing at Merlin's horrified expression. "It's not a punishment, it's a reward. Take the day off, you've earned it."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Now go on, away with you."

\---

It wasn't long before Arthur regretted that magnanimous gesture. He couldn't remember where half of his things were any more, which left him late for training and quite out of joint. And more than anything, he found much to his surprise that his missed Merlin's presence, irritating though it undoubtedly was. He was restless, bored. He was reasonably sure that he'd done something with his spare time before Merlin had come along with his sarcasm and moments of blinding stupidity, but he couldn't remember precisely what that had been.

He tapped his fork restlessly against his plate over a solitary lunch, and wondered what Merlin would say if he were here.

\---

Morgana turned up to annoy him soon after that. "I hear you managed to dress yourself and everything this morning," she said, leaning against his doorway. "I must say, I'm rather impressed."

"See how generous I can be?"

"Yes, yes, you're very good at showy gestures," Morgana said dismissively. "Let me know when you do something proper. Anyway, I'm taking Gwen on a picnic by the lake, I'll see you at dinner."

Arthur cursed. He was going to have to up his game.

\---

When Merlin answered his door that evening, he looked somewhat alarmed to see Arthur.

"What is it, what's happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Can't I drop round on a social visit?"

"Not really," said Merlin.

Arthur conceded that he had a point. "Well, anyway. I just wanted to see how you are."

"Fine," Merlin said warily. "I can survive outside your presence, you know."

"That's not what I meant. Look, it has come to my attention that -- well, really what I wanted was just to say -- you know."

"Uh -- no, I don't know."

Arthur laughed. "All right, neither do I. I suppose I just wanted to let you know that --" He broke off again, then steeled himself. "You're a good man, Merlin. And I am grateful for everything that you do, it is appreciated. I would have guessed that you knew that anyway, but maybe you didn't, so. There we go."

He didn't give Merlin a chance to reply, just clapped him on the shoulder and headed off, letting out a breath. That hadn't been so terrible after all.

\---

 _Today was a good day. Today also confirmed my suspicions - Arthur is almost certainly on the way to losing his mind. However, given that it seems to have resulted in some improvements, I can't say that I mind too much. Maybe I won't alert Gaius after all._


End file.
